


Well Time To Start Again

by orphan_account



Series: Luci learns to parent [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ilovethemall, Multi, Postseason4, groupchat, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Lucifer comes back from hell he and Chloe finally get together and are ready to work, then they meet Elly. All she wanted to be something normal.By the way, abuse is spoken about but it's not super graphic as well as sexual assualt
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Lance Hunter/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Peter Parker/OC, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar
Series: Luci learns to parent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712575
Kudos: 13





	1. It all started with a murder

**Author's Note:**

> So yeahhhh I love every character in this fic, all the marvel bunch are highschool students and then Lucifer characters are cannon ages and everything else.  
> Birb Boi: Clint  
> Sparky: Tony  
> Jolly Green: Bruce  
> Spy Kid: Nat  
> Large: Thor  
> In Charge: Steve  
> Stranger Things: Elly  
> Speedy: Pietro  
> Red-y For Me: Wanda  
> Mama Birb: Sam  
> Tin Man: Bucky

As Lucifer touched down on the penthouse deck, he noticed Chloe and Trixie asleep on his couch. He smiled and kissed Chloe’s forehead, she slowly opened her eyes as he did. She sat up quickly surprised, “Wait Lucifer, is this real?”

He nodded smiling and explaining that he had sealed the gates to hell so that no demons could get back out. Trixie woke up because of her mother moving and looked at Lucifer surprised. The young girl took the opportunity to hug the devil as all he could do was smile and hug her back, taking Chloe by surprise. Lucifer picked Trixie up and held her tight, “How are you, Urchin?”

“I missed you lots. So did Mommy.”

He nodded and promised he would never leave again. As the three got comfortable Chloe shared all that had happened. Dan had given up parental rights, so Chloe was now fully alone raising Trixie. He was surprised that the douche had done that but just picked the small girl up and laid her down in his bed. When he joined Chloe, he told her how much he had missed her, he was also still slightly awkward with Trixie, but he loved the Decker girls even if the junior was very energetic. He looked at her quietly, “Hell was well…. Hell. Down there I knew I would miss you, but I hadn’t realized I would miss the Urchin so much,” he looked down at his hands. Chloe held his hands and just nodded.  
“Lucifer, I really want to try this whole relationship thing with you. I know I told you how I felt before you left, and I still feel that way. I love you Lucifer.”

“I love you too Detective. You were what got me through Hell,” he looked at her with an expression of adoration and hope, she leaned up and kissed him. 

TIME SKIP THANKS TO DECKSTAR

The next morning Trixie had woken up first and shook Lucifer’s arm when he woke up, she whispered that she was hungry and that she had to get ready for school. The devil nodded and told her to go get dressed and he would make her breakfast and lunch for school not wanting to wake his precious detective. The little girl ran to one of Lucifer’s guest rooms which he had assumed that she had taken over in the few months he was gone. He started to make pancakes and chuckled to himself wondering what the little girl did to decorate the bedroom. As he was finishing up the first batch the Urchin had run into the kitchen dressed and her hair brushed, she smiled sitting down ready to eat. As she was eating Chloe walked into the kitchen yawning, Trixie waved to her mother and kept eating, Lucifer had moved towards Chloe and quickly kissed her, “I was just finishing making pancakes and then I was going to take the spawn to school.”  
“Wow thank you, Lucifer, umm I do have to go to the precinct today if you would like to come back and take on some cases.”

Lucifer grinned and nodded telling her he would bring her and Ella a coffee. Trixie ran to grab her backpack ready to go to school. Lucifer was dragged to the elevator by the young girl and waved to Chloe, he chuckled and smiled down at Trixie. When they got to the garage he went to the Corvette and helped Beatrice in before getting in on his side and turning on some music, as he drove (the speed limit, so that the Detective wouldn’t murder him) he asked Trixie what had really happened since he had left. She told him that Dan had been ignoring Trixie and had been working lots since Lucifer left so Chloe had told Dan to give up his responsibilities as a parent which he did not give up easily but finally had. Lucifer frowned and told her that she was one of the better human spawns and didn’t deserve a father like the douche anyway. 

When they got to school Trixie grinned and ran up the steps, Lucifer couldn’t help but smile and then went to go get coffees for Chloe and Miss Lopez as he had promised. He then drove to the precinct to help Chloe with the case, as he walked towards her desk Ella noticed him and hugged the tall man, “Dude! You’re back!”

All Lucifer did was nod and hand Ella a Frappuccino, she chuckled taking it to the lab and he sat at Chloe’s desk sighing. The detective handed him a file with the newest case, “We have the victim’s foster kid in the interrogation room right now.”

“You don’t believe a child did it? Do you?” 

Chloe shook her head at his questions. She explained that the kid was the last one to have spoken to the victim before going to bed and they just needed to make sure she wasn’t lying about her story. As she stood Lucifer did checking over the file, when they entered the room, he noted that the child couldn’t be older than 17 and younger than 14. The teenager looked up at them, “Please I may have wanted to get out of that house, but I didn’t kill him! If anything, he was going to kill me eventually,” her last sentence had come out breathy and nervously. Lucifer frowned looking at Chloe. She sat down in front of the girl explaining that she knew the young woman hadn’t done it and that it was just a follow-up session of questions. When the teenager nodded, Chloe asked a few simple questions about what had happened that night. The girl, Elly, told them that she had gone to bed early that night because of a headache. Then she explained that she couldn’t get to sleep so she had just stayed up reading and listening to music. Lucifer had a saddened expression as he sat down, he asked what Elly desired and a very unexpected answer came out of her mouth, “Parents that actually cared about me…”

Lucifer turned to Chloe and motioned for her to follow him out. They left and kept their heads down. Lucifer then looked at the time noticing that he had time to do a few things, first he found the contact information to Elly’s social worker and contacted him asking if he could set an interview to adopt or foster Elly. Then after setting up an interview, he talked to Chloe about it, “Are you sure Lucifer. I mean you don’t really like kids and you already have Trix and I invading your space.”

“Nonsense Detective. She needs people who care, she deserves it,” he gave Chloe a sad smile and she nodded agreeing. He then went to go get the Urchin and spend the rest of the day with her while Chloe tried to figure out which suspect could have done it.

OOOOO TIME SKIP AGAIN

When Lucifer and Chloe left the interview Lucifer quickly kissed Chloe and then took Elly to the penthouse. He wanted to show her around and get her used to the building. What he hadn’t known about Elly was that she was going to the SHIELD Academy a school that was very hard to get into or very expensive. As he took Elly to the penthouse he asked about the school, she told him about her few friends, they had called themselves the Avengers freshman year after they pranked a stupid bully that was a senior. After that even though they were all different they still ate lunch together. As soon as she was done talking her phone pinged, it was her group chat.

Avengers: AKA The Misfits  
Birb Boi: Yo El why is Tony saying ur moving in with Lucifer Morningstar  
Spy Kid: Really Clint?  
Sparky: Oh yeah I totally hacked your file El  
Stranger Things: Why Tony? I was gonna tell you later… Possibly next week  
Large: Wait who is Lucifer Morningstar?  
In Charge: Isn’t he the owner of that club Lux?  
Jolly Green: Yeah he is  
Sparky: El you could’ve told us. We are your friends, we’re here for you.  
Stranger Things: I know. It all happened fast though, and it started because I accidentally said something I didn’t want to. So, shut up and let me get settled. When everything is over I will explain it all. Got it losers.

That had shut her friends up, they knew what she had been going through from such a young age and just let it be. While everybody else was living on campus her old foster family hadn’t let her so she would have to take a bus or cab to school. When they got to the penthouse Lucifer showed her to an empty room, “This will be your room. The one next door is Chloe’s daughter Beatrice’s room and ours is the master bedroom by the bar and the piano.”

He gave a small smile and explained they could decorate this weekend and make it more for her. Elly had never had anything this nice. She thanked Lucifer sitting on the bed, he replied by asking if she had everything she needed for school. When she nodded, he smiled, “Great, I have to go pick up Beatrice. Would you mind watching her… Chloe and I just need to figure out who killed your old foster father.”

“Wait, you’re trusting me to look after a child? You barely know me.”

“Elly, I read that file, it explained that you were good with children. Even then if you don’t want me to go, I can stay and look after the Urchin.” He said in a way where she could tell he meant it as a nickname and not an insult. She told him she would look after Trixie and he thanked her, “The Detective and I will bring home dinner. I have every streaming service you could want, and I will leave our contacts on the fridge.”

He finished showing her around the penthouse and then went to go get Trixie. Elly sat down on the large couch in the penthouse getting the TV set up.

Avengers  
Stranger Things: Guys this place is huge. Plus, they have an 11-year-old. Lucifer calls her “the Urchin”  
Sparky: Damn does he hate the kid?  
Stranger Things: Nah it’s a nickname I think  
Birb Boi: Brooooo we are invading at one point  
Spy Kid: No we aren’t Clint  
Stranger Things: Nah I was gonna invite y’all when I finish my new room  
In Charge: Wait you’re getting your own room?  
Jolly Green: What’s the best part?  
Stranger Things: Well family-wise, Lucifer is trying to get to know me and seems kind… Home wise, the TV has every streaming channel you could ever ask for.  
Sparky: You better still be coming to school here. We wouldn't be complete without youuuuuuuu  
Stranger Things: I am still going to SHIELD. Don’t worry Tones. Even if I didn’t you still have America’s ass.

She laughed reading the group chat yawning at the same time, as she did, she heard the elevator ding. When it opened Trixie was telling Lucifer about class that day and bored, she had been, she thanked him for the lunch and then noticed Elly, “Hi you must be Elly! I’m Beatrice but everybody calls me Trixie!”

“Yeah I am, it’s nice to meet you, Trixie,” Elly waved to the younger girl and then put her phone in her pocket. Trixie sat down on the couch beside her telling her how happy she was that Elly was going to live with them. The teenager didn’t say much but let Trixie grab board games to play while they waited for Chloe and Lucifer. Her friends kept texting the group and she let out a laugh.

The Avengers:  
Sparky: So Fury called us into the office El  
Stranger Things: What did you do this time?  
In Charge: He was wondering why you weren’t here and why a man he had never met called saying you were getting settled to your new home today.  
Stranger Things: I’ll have Lucifer come in with me tomorrow when I get back. Pretty sure he called but yeah new place he’s making sure I’m okay and comfortable  
Birb Boi: Wow, are we sure he isn’t a creep?  
Sparky: Yea El you can tell us if anything happens  
Stranger Things: Well right now he’s on a case and I’m looking after their kid. I’m fine. She’s pretty awesome too, his partner and their kid  
Sparky: Ohhhhh wow so he’s dating someone. Last stuff I had seen he was a playboy  
Jolly Green: Well Tones people change…. You for example  
Sparky: Called out Brucie Bear

Elly put her phone down when Trixie asked what was going on, Elly explained her friends were just being weird. She checked the time and told Trixie they should get ready for bed. The girl nodded and stood to hug Elly, “I’m glad you’re here.”

Elly nodded and slowly hugged back; she didn’t really know what was going on, but she didn’t hate it. After Trixie had gone to bed, she called the group. When they joined the facetime, she was still looking very surprised, “So the child hugged me… Didn’t expect that to happen.”

“Well you said she was an awesome kid, maybe she knew you needed a hug,” Tony suggested

El let out a laugh, “I need a lot more than just a hug. I need therapy and maybe a thousand hugs but who knows,” when nobody replied she gave them a bitch face. After that awkward moment, she heard the elevator ding again. This time it was Lucifer and the Detective. They looked around and saw Elly at the couch, Chloe smiled.

“Hey Kid, it’s been a long day you should head to bed,” Chloe put a hand on Elly’s shoulder. The teen nodded and stood the commotion still going on with the call. Chloe flopped on the couch looking to Lucifer, he sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Soon enough his darling Detective had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he had picked her up taking her to bed. He then went to check on the kids, first Beatrice to make sure she was fully asleep after he knocked on Elly’s door when she didn’t answer he opened the door just slightly and saw her fast asleep. He left and got ready to sleep. 

FUTURE TIME BBY  
Chloe was climbing out of Lucifer’s hold. He tried to keep her in bed, but she told him the girls had to get ready for school. Eventually, he nodded and got up going to make some breakfast. The Urchin was the first to enter the kitchen. Chloe had said she was going to take Beatrice to school and that Lucifer had to go introduce himself to the principal at SHIELD Academy. He was unsure if he could be trusted with that but nodded. Elly did get into the kitchen dressed and hair put into a messy bun as she had also put her glasses on that day, he was surprised she wore glasses. Elly ate some breakfast and then grabbed her bag; Lucifer took her to the garage and hopped into the convertible telling her it was his favourite. She was quiet on the way there, she had gotten into the school through a writing contest, it was a fluke in her eyes, yet her friends and the teachers seemed to think she would be the next Stephen King. It had been strange to have people who believed in her, but she still didn’t have any confidence. Lucifer stopped and got them some coffees. Elly asked for an iced caramel macchiato and Lucifer just got a black coffee. When they finally got to the large school, Elly showed Lucifer to the office and said that she needed to speak to Fury. Maria Hill a teacher smiled as she walked out of the office, “Elly are you still working on that short story project?”

She nodded silently as Fury also stepped out of his office, “So Lucifer Morningstar. You here to have a chat?”

“Well, of course, sir, I’m Elly’s new guardian. There was an incident with the old father. I was letting her get adjusted to her new home before coming to school again.” The devil had a smug grin on his face. While Elly was checking her phone, Tony had run by the office and hugged Elly, she looked at him laughing.

“Tony what the hell dude?” she pushed him off her. She then told Lucifer she was going to class and would see him later. The man nodded having finished his conversation with Fury. The two teens ran to their classes laughing. Tony was here for engineering and he was rich enough to pay for it. 

Lucifer met with Chloe as they found one of the kids who used to be in the man’s care had killed him. It was surprising but hearing about the abuse these kids had suffered made Lucifer leave and call Linda to set an appointment for Elly. She gladly did happy to hear from Lucifer. Linda had set an appointment for the next day right after school. 

When they finally went to pick the kids up Chloe had gone to get Elly instead, the teenager was standing with a large group of kids. All the teenagers were laughing about something. After parking Chloe stepped out of the car and waved to Elly. El hugged all of her friends and then went to the car with Chloe, “Hey Detective. I thought Lucifer was picking me up?”

“He was going to but then I said I would come to get you and get to hang out with you,” she gave a grin and the teen smiled as well. Soon both were in the car driving back to Lux. It was a nice drive and then when they got to the penthouse Trixie had surprised El by taking her to their rooms like on Trixie’s door El had a sign with her name and a few star decorations. Elly hugged the younger girl thanking her.


	2. What's Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers show up at Lux and they meet Trixie. The 11-year-old is amazed by the large group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know this is trash but I'm trash. Anyway please enjoy Trixie being overwhelmed by the nerds that call themselves the Avengers.

At dinner, the new family was eating while watching movies, Elly didn’t really know if she should try and start a conversation or not, but she just let Trixie talk about school and friends. When Trixie turned to the older girl and asked what her friends were like Elly was stunned, “Well we are very different people, but we got really close during our freshman year. A senior student had started bullying my friend Bruce, he loves science. So, this guy started to pick on Bruce, Tony my other friend is also a science nerd and he figured out a way we could hook-up a stink bomb to this guy’s locker. Most of us had been bullied by him and he didn’t know that we were already friends. So then one day my friend Nat distracted him, and we set the bomb up in his locker after we were done, he came back and smelt like skunk spray for two weeks,” she laughed remembering the second month of school. Lucifer and Chloe shared a look.

“Wait really?” Trixie asked surprised. Elly nodded and showed her the pictures they had taken of the bomb Tony and Bruce had worked on. Then she showed Trixie a picture of all the friends. She was in the middle with shorter people like Tony and Wanda. The adults smiled seeing the two kids getting along.

“So, Elly, would you like to invite your friends over tomorrow? You don’t have to say yes but it could be fun. Plus, we would like to meet these kids,” Chloe propositioned and smiled when Elly nodded, the teen thanked Chloe and finished her dinner off than heading to bed and doing some homework. Trixie went to bed soon after saying goodnight to her mother and Lucifer. Lucifer then cleaned and started to do the dishes. Chloe sat on the counter drinking a glass of wine. They were surprised that Elly felt comfortable with Trixie. The younger girl had that effect on people and the devil. Lucifer kissed Chloe out of her thoughts and she smiled kissing back. They finished off their night by sitting at the piano, Lucifer playing a song while Chloe stayed close and looked around the penthouse.

** Time Slowly Passing **

Elly woke up and went up to the kitchen grabbing a banana and then getting a glass of water. Chloe walked into the kitchen and saw Elly on her phone reading through messages.

**Avengers:**

Birb Boi: Welp I almost murdered Nat

Red-y for Me: Why?

Spy Kid: Cause I was in the dorm first

Sparky: It’s weird that you two share a dorm

Birb Boi: She’s my emotional support Russian

Tin Man: That is a sentence I never thought I would read

Stranger Things: I’ve heard Clint say that out loud when a teacher asked why he had her bracelet

Sparky: Wait really?

Stranger Things: Yep, we were in history class and Mr. Coulson was confused about why he was playing with the bracelet

Birb Boi: That was one time and even then Barney had called me he wanted to talk about my hearing aids

Sparky: Oh why? He didn’t care before

Stranger Things: Can I beat your brother up Clint?

Spy Kid: No El you can’t cause Barney is a ghost. He calls once in a blue moon like a fuckwad

In Charge: Okay let’s tone down the language Nat

Tin Man: Really Stevie?

Jolly Green: Sorry was busy with an experiment

Speedy: Clint want me to come over?

Birb Boi: Nahhhhh, I got ice cream and Lucky

Stranger Things: Do you guys wanna come over after school? Miss Decker said you could come over

Sparky: Hell yeah! I need to meet the kid who you mysteriously like

Stranger Things: One foster family! Even then their kid was a shithead

As she finished up the banana all she saw was the group saying yes. Elly then ran and got ready for school almost running into Lucifer and Trixie. Elly apologized and went to shower and do her hair. She stopped in her room to grab an outfit after she took a quick shower, she braided her hair in crown braids as today was the day that they announced what prom’s theme was. Elly then got her bag and waited for everybody to get in Chloe’s car. They were going to drop Trixie off first and then Elly, the older was shaking she was excited about prom. Lucifer took notice of it but didn’t ask. After saying goodbye to Trixie, the remaining three left to go drop Elly off. When they got to school Elly’s friends were waiting for her. She got out of the car quickly thanking Lucifer and Chloe, she waved to the adults running to the group of teens. She then saw the car drive off. She didn’t want to admit it, but she trusted the adults, maybe it was because they had taken her in after a simple interview. Tony shook her shoulder and asked if she was okay. Elly nodded just wanting to get through the school day.

At lunch, she was sitting at a cafeteria table with the rest of the group and a boy named Peter, who Bruce and Tony worked within their Chemistry class. He was cute and kind, Elly blushed when he told her she looked pretty. Soon enough Skye, Mr. Coulson’s adopted daughter had stood on a table to announce the theme of the prom. This year’s theme would be fairy-tale. The Avengers grinned and made plans, even though most of them had gotten into relationships they were all going to go as friends.

After school Elly and her friends took a bus to a stop close to Lux and then went in, Elly waved to the bartender Jeremy. She had passed him a few times as she went to get to the penthouse. While the group piled into the elevator and went to the penthouse seeing Lucifer teaching Trixie how to play, “Okay Urchin are you ready?”

When the young girl nodded, he started to play a melody and had her join in. Then the teens walked in, all of them introducing themselves to Lucifer and Trixie. Lucifer smiled and told them to get comfortable on the couches. Trixie decided she had enough of playing the piano and sat with the teenagers, “I’m Trixie! Nice to meet all of you guys!”

The teens grinned and waved to the girl. Lucifer went and got them snacks while the kids discussed prom, even Trixie was giving input. She had told everybody which prince or princess they were. Then Clint’s hearing aids died, Nat started to sign what Trixie went on about as Lucifer walked out and noticed that, “Oh you know sign language?”

Nat nodded explaining that the group had learned when they found out Clint was deaf. Lucifer nodded impressed; Tony just talked bout how he needed to upgrade Clint’s hearing aids. All the teens did was plan outfits and joke with Clint about his emotional support Russian. Lucifer took note of that and then Chloe had come up in the elevator. The friends stayed for dinner and because it was the weekend, they all left late. Elly sat down on the couch grinning like an idiot. Chloe smiled sitting beside her, “That’s a good group of friends you have.”

Elly nodded, “Yeah. They are awesome,” the young woman replied. When Lucifer got back, he asked about prom and if she had a dress for it. When Elly told him, she did not have a dress he made a noise of shock. Chloe laughed; Lucifer told her they were going dress shopping over the weekend. Elly was very surprised but just nodded, she then went to go get ready for bed. It was a calm night and Elly checked through her phone

**Sparky has changed the group name – Do it for the girls and the gays**

Sparky: So I went through Tik Tok after Stevie fell asleep

Spy Kid: Clint and Pietro are making out; Bruce are you still up?

Jolly Green: Yeah you can come over for the night if you want. I have clean tee-shirts ;)

Stranger Things: Wow I feel lonely now…. :(

Tin Man: Wanda fell asleep and she looks so beautiful

Birb Boi: Nat you slammed the door dood it's late

Spy Kid: I’m visiting Bruce leave me alone

Sparky: El, Peter was telling me he thinks you’re really pretty and that he wants to ask you out

Stranger Things: Yeah right

Spy Kid: Nah I heard him too

Elly didn’t know how to feel reading that message but she just yawned and turned her phone off so she could get some sleep. She was still freaking out about meeting Peter that day. She really thought he was cute, plus he did gymnastics and was super good at them. As she then fell asleep, she dreamt about Peter asking her to dance at prom. It was going to be a long few weeks, Elly knew that Tony was going to try and set them up but for once she didn’t care. Everybody else was happy dating someone why couldn’t she be happy.


	3. The one with Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nice therapy to start us off. By the way, I will be uploading chapters a lot and trying to keep up with my Ichabbie one

Linda was waiting in her office going over the information Lucifer had given her about Elly. She had brought Charlie to the office; she didn’t want to be away from him for too long. Then she heard a knock on her door, “Come in!”

Elly walked into the office nervously. She didn’t know what to do, she introduced herself and then looked at the couch. Linda told her she could sit down. When Elly did so she looked towards the playpen that Charlie was in, the teen tilted her head confused.

“Sorry my partner is busy today and Maze has a bounty,” Linda explained. Elly just nodded and felt kind of awkward about what to talk about. Linda started their session off by asking about the differences between living with Chloe and Lucifer compared to the other places she had lived. Elly told Linda that she felt comfortable with them, she felt comfortable and safe. Unlike the other homes where she tried to stay out as much as possible. Linda nodded and asked about abuse in past homes, that was when Elly looked down at the ground and nodded. She didn’t want to explain anymore, Linda left it at that and then asked about school. After an hour Linda had written down plenty of information and helpful things to work on. She had given Elly a journal and told her to write when she felt any amount of feelings that she thinks are important, then the teen thanked her and then went to the see Lucifer and go back to Lux. The teen was silent on the drive home, it was starting to worry Lucifer. Chloe was helping Trixie with her homework when Lucifer and Elly got to the penthouse. Elly went to her bathroom to take her contacts out since she wasn’t going anywhere. After she had put her glasses on, she went back to the living room and sat down going through Tik Tok and Instagram. Tony spammed the group with Tik Toks, she chuckled and told him to stop. Trixie finished her homework and asked if they could go to the park as a family. Chloe looked over at Elly and asked if she’d like to join them. The teenager nodded and went to get a sweater. Lucifer held Chloe close as they waited for the kids. Elly came back up to everybody she had kept her glasses on not hating wearing them anymore. Trixie held Elly’s hand as they waited for the elevator to get to the garage. The adults chuckled and stopped to get the kids ice cream. Trixie got chocolate and Elly got cookies and cream. Lucifer then drove them to the park and sat down with Chloe as Trixie had convinced Elly to play tag.

Eventually, they did go home, Chloe and Lucifer had started to make dinner. Trixie asked Elly why she didn’t wear her glasses very often. Elly gave her the explanation that she didn’t like wearing her glasses. Trixie frowned, “But you look so pretty. Especially with the glasses.”

Elly hugged Trixie and promised that she would wear them more often. The younger laughed and then ran to the kitchen. Elly got up and followed sitting at the bar stools Lucifer had around the back of the counter. Elly talked about her session with Linda a small bit, leaving out the part where she freaked out and Linda had to change the subject. Chloe handed the kids plates full of dinner.

** I Do It for The Girls and the Gays: **

Sparky: Okay nerds so I may have gotten us into the same elective for the new semester

Stranger Things: What elective Tony?

Sparky: I signed us up for the parenting one we could make it a challenge, see which team is the best parent

Tin Man: It’ll be Wanda and I

Jolly Green: No, it would most likely be Elly

Sparky: Oh yeah speaking of El, I added Peter as well and since you’re the only single one he’ll be with you

Stranger Things: What the fuck! Anthony Edward Stark, I am going to kill you!

In Charge: Okay, let’s calm down. Elly, it isn’t a big deal.

Stranger Things: Not a big deal?! All of you are with your partners. I’m gonna be with Peter and I’m going to embarrass myself

Spy Kid: El it will show him how awesome you are. Take him to Lux

Elly didn’t like that idea one bit. The semester change was starting in the next week. She put her phone down crossing her arms and finishing her dinner, “Elly is something wrong?” Lucifer frowned nervously.

“Ummm kind of. It doesn’t matter though,” she gave him a quick smile and put her plate in the dishwasher. She then went to her room, she flopped on her bed groaning.

** Next Week: **

Elly got to class before her friends and found a large area of empty desks for them to sit at. Peter was the next one to show up, he smiled and asked El if he could sit beside her. She nodded giving him a small smile. Everybody else showed up; Tony gave El a sly smile and she stuck her tongue out at him. Mrs. May was the teacher for this and El loved her classes. As they got their babies El asked Peter if he’d like to come over after school to take care of the baby. He accepted and El messaged Lucifer to tell him she had invited a friend over. She was lucky that the juniors had their electives at the end of the day. She and Peter got into the car with Lucifer and she introduced the guys. As they got to Lux Elly watched the fake baby closely. Lucifer had also picked up Trixie and the young girl was confused by the fake baby. When they got to Lux Elly took Peter to her room, she had cleaned it and rearranged it over the weekend when she was bored. She had also kept her promise to Trixie and was wearing her glasses more often than contacts. When she laid the baby down on her bed, she sat on the floor with Peter smiling. She couldn’t even tell who initiated it but at one point they had leaned in closer and suddenly they were kissing. She was surprised but she enjoyed kissing Peter. Soon enough Lucifer walked in to ask what the teens wanted for dinner. Elly pulled away shocked turning to Lucifer. He made a joke about the baby on the bed and left with an uncomfortable silence falling over the teens. The next time Lucifer came to the bedroom he knocked. Elly stood and opened the door awkwardly not looking at Lucifer. Lucifer told the teens dinner was ready and that there were two plates in the kitchen waiting for them. Elly thanked him and nodded for Peter to stand so they could take the baby and eat some dinner. Trixie was waiting at the kitchen the teens grabbed the plates and ate their food silently. Chloe looked at Lucifer and he just shook his head. After dinner, Peter said he had to get back to his dorm but would meet Elly to take the baby to his room tomorrow afternoon. Elly waved goodbye not wanting to do anything that would seem strange when Peter left, she messaged the group.

** I do it for the girls and the gays **

**Sparky:** My baby has been oddly quiet

 **Birb Boi:** Mine hates me but loves Piet

 **Spy Kid:** Bruce and I are doing fine

 **Tin Man:** Wanda fell asleep holding the doll

 **Stranger Things:** Bucky that’s your baby. Not a doll!

 **Jolly Green:** How is your “baby” Elly?

 **Stranger Things:** She’s fine. Peter is great

 **Large:** Jane was slightly worried the baby would annoy Darcy but ours has been quiet

 **In Charge:** Tony spoke too soon because the baby is crying. Elly did you make a move on Peter

 **Stranger Things:** We may have been kissing when Lucifer walked in to ask a question…

 **Tin Man:** Damn get some Elly

 **Sparky:** I told you he liked you El! He’s the Mike to your Eleven

 **In Charge:** How was it? Other than your foster dad walking in?

 **Jolly Green:** I’m gonna sleep because Nat is still online and paying more attention to El’s love life than our baby

 **Stranger Things:** It was amazing, Peter is so handsome and ughhhhh why do I look like actual trash all the time?! I hate wearing my glasses, but I promised Trixie I would wear them more than my contacts.

 **Birb Boi:** Well he kissed back right?

 **Stranger Things:** Yeah…

 **Sparky:** So, he thinks you’re pretty, I mean any guy can see it!

 **Birb Boi:** Exactly, it isn’t that you aren’t pretty. It’s all in your head at this point.

 **Stranger Things:** Yeah, I guess

 **Large:** Okay this is Darcy. Elly, you deserve to be happy. Talk to Peter tomorrow and deal with this shit. Now y’all better shut up because Thor and Jane have passed out and Thor’s phone is annoying.

Elly put her phone down and looked at the make-shift bed she had made for the doll on her dresser. She thought about what the others had said and decided that yes, she needed to tell Peter how she felt. It wouldn’t be easy, but Elly was brave, she had put up with a bunch of shit through the years.

Elly got up mid-morning and went to the kitchen noticing Lucifer, she gave the gentleman a quick apology. He apologized as well telling her that he should’ve knocked and after that, they fell into a comfortable silence. They both had mugs in front of them as Trixie and Chloe walked into the kitchen. The family talked for a few hours when Elly’s phone pinged to meet Peter. She waved goodbye and went to the park where she went to meet Peter. She took the baby with her and she smiled she saw him. The teens blushed when they saw each other. They went for ice cream and talked about the kiss. Elly spilled how she felt to Peter and all he could do was smile, he thought she was beautiful when she babbled. He took her hand gently and kissed her again. Elly sat in shock that he had kissed her again. Eventually, she kissed back grinning. The teens hung out at the park for a few hours before saying goodbye. Elly went back to Lux and went in through the bar seeing as it was still closed for a few hours, she said hello to the bartenders as she got into the private elevator to the penthouse. She had headphones in listening to music as she usually did when she went for walks or when she was trying to tune out the world. When she got to the living room of the penthouse Lucifer was playing monopoly with Trixie and Chloe. She sat on the couch while the other three were situated on the floor. Elly took her headphones out to listen to the conversations. The main topic of interest was Trixie accusing Lucifer of cheating and Chloe trying to calm them down. El laughed and sat up from her leaning position as Trixie and Lucifer finished their argument. Chloe checked the time and suggested that they order pizza for dinner. Lucifer nodded and started to clean the game board up as Trixie started to ask Elly about Peter, Trix referred to him as “That cute guy”, it made Elly laugh when she called him that. Lucifer watched the girls while sitting at the piano very surprised that they had gotten along so well. The kids then went to Trixie’s room because she wanted to play with some of her dolls. Lucifer then went to his bedroom seeing Chloe looking at a menu from her favourite pizza place. He walked up beside her and kissed her hair. Chloe smiled turning to him, “I love you Lucifer.”

“I love you too Detective,” he held her hand and sat down on the bed beside her, he remembered the two times Chloe had fallen asleep in his bed before he went to hell, the first being the time she was very drunk after Dan broke up with her over text and the second being her birthday when he went to Vegas with Ella. He chuckled when thinking about the first time and then also thought about the morning after her drunken night. He leaned against his headboard looking out the window grinning. Lucifer wrapped an arm around Chloe, and he closed his eyes.

** *The Voice from SpongeBob* The Next Day **

Elly woke up and got ready to go shopping. Lucifer was playing piano when she got upstairs, he was going to take Elly to get a prom dress. Elly had never been to prom or even thought about going. Usually, she would go and watch movies with her friends in one of their dorms. When Lucifer heard that he frowned, unlike Chloe, Elly still had a chance to go to prom and have the night of her life. He got dressed and then took her out shopping, on their drive he asked if Elly was going to be dressed based on one princess or a mix of a few. She explained that she wanted to look like Belle, Belle was her favourite princess and had always been seeing as she was smart and didn’t want to marry Gaston. He chuckled hearing her answer. When they walked into a dress shop Elly saw a beautiful sunflower yellow dress, it was very simple, but Elly fell in love with it. When Lucifer turned to Elly, he saw how entranced she was with the dress and asked for an attendant to help her by taking her to the dressing room. A young woman nodded and led Elly to the dressing rooms, she pointed to a seat for Lucifer to sit in and then measured Elly to make sure she got the right size for her. Elly turned to grin at Lucifer and then saw Mr. Coulson and Ms. May, she had not expected them to be here together. Clint predicted that they were together, but nobody took him seriously. While waiting with Lucifer Elly saw Skye walk out of the dressing room in a beautiful pink dress looking like Rapunzel. Skye waved to Elly when she saw her, “Hey! I didn’t think you’d be here. I mean I know you don’t really like prom. Not in a bad way! Geez, I’m making it worse. So, dress shopping?”

Elly nodded, “Yeah, I usually don’t like prom. This year I’m at a new house though and I wanted to make the best of this year. I’m excited about it though.”

The teens laughed and Elly asked how Skye’s boyfriend Lance was. Skye just laughed and told her he was out with Fitz, Mack and Trip playing soccer at the park. Just then the girl from before came back with the dress for El to try on. The girls said goodbye, Elly then went to try on the dress as Lucifer waited for her to walk out. When Elly walked out in the dress Lucifer was shocked, she looked like Belle. He smiled and said that if that was the dress, he would buy it for her, Elly nodded to signal that it was perfect. He sent Chloe a picture of it on her and then went to pay as Elly got back into the clothes, she was wearing that morning. The two left the store with the dress and went home. Elly had been writing in the journal that Linda gave her, Lucifer asked how her sessions went but didn’t want to invade her privacy. Elly had opened up to Linda about the abuse that went on in past homes but wasn’t ready to tell Chloe and Lucifer about it. Luckily, her scars weren’t noticeable from her front, yet they spanned her back.

At school, she was talking to Clint during history when suddenly Mr. Coulson assigned a group project. He was in charge of the groups when he finally got to Elly she was put in a group with Clint, Lance Hunter, and Mack. She was excited to work on this project as they were discussing how privilege is a large issue throughout many decades. It was something she wanted to learn about during this course. After history was her elective, she enjoyed working with Peter and the doll they had wasn’t too annoying. There were only the odd nights where it wouldn’t shut up while she was doing her homework or trying to sleep. It had seemed simple enough, but she had a few nights where sleep was impossible. She walked into the room with the baby and sat beside Peter. May told them they would be checking the babies that day, Elly turned to Peter and then smirked at all of her friends. She knew how to take care of a baby and hoped it would show during this course. As May walked through checking the response time with the babies she got to the Avengers and congratulated all of them, they had taken adequate care of their babies, their averages wouldn’t be out until the end of the year though. After class, the large group went to Steve’s dorm with their babies, Elly told Lucifer and Chloe she wouldn’t be home right after school. The parents were fine with it and just told her to be home before it got dark. As they all found places to sit Elly leaned on Peter’s shoulder grinning, the group chuckled about the babies and which pair were the best parents. Bruce was just shaking his head and drinking his tea, while everybody else argued. Elly then said she had to get home and left kissing Peter and taking the doll. The pair would switch during the week but would work together on weekends. She got to the penthouse at sundown and went to the kitchen apologizing for cutting it so close, Chloe and Lucifer told her not to worry about it and had her sit down so they could eat dinner.

Trixie was exhausted and barely spoke at dinner so afterwards Elly went with the younger girl and talked to her before Trixie fell asleep, Elly then checked on her doll and got it ready for bed before texting her group members about the history project. They all replied that they could meet at a diner near Lux the next day, Elly grinned and agreed to that. She got to sleep a whole night without the stupid doll waking up at 2 am. She went to get ready for school and ran into Chloe, “Hey Hun, would you mind watching Trixie this afternoon?”

The teen shook her head, “I am meeting with some friends not far from here, would it be okay if she joined? We’re just working on a history project,” Elly thought that Chloe would tell her no. The detective nodded and told her it was fine as long as they stayed safe. She thanked her and then went to finish getting ready for school.

The school day flew by and Elly went to go pick Trixie up from school. The little girl was waiting on the school stairs for the teen as she ran up to Trixie grinning, “Hey kid you ready to go?”

“Hell yeah!” Trixie laughed standing up and grabbing Elly’s hand. The two walked to the diner close to Lux and met with the other three teens. Hunter was the first to introduce himself to Trixie and the girl giggled when he made a huge show of an introduction, Mack punched his friend and Peter simply said hello to Trixie. A waitress came over and asked what the kids wanted to order and the all got milkshakes, Hunter and Elly got vanilla, Peter got strawberry, finally, Mack and Trixie got chocolate ones. The four teenagers worked on what do like the visual for the project. They discussed that the assignment would be how privilege affected wars, Elly started by discussing women. Being the only girl in the group the boys helped with the research and would ask if small things had happened to her. She would shrug off the ones that did, a lot of them were boys telling her she couldn’t do something when they were younger. It wasn’t a big deal back then but then guys would make fun of her at school for playing sports or being nerdy, she had gotten in trouble for punching a few of the guys that said that shit.

When they were done the research, they agreed to do the PowerPoint on a shared one so they could individually update it. Elly and Trixie walked to the club and went to their rooms after a quick hug. Elly laid in bed when her phone pinged it was Lucifer reminding her that she had therapy the next day, Elly groaned but wrote that she had a reminder in her phone and wasn’t worried about it. She soon relaxed reading and listening to music, Lucifer had gotten her LED lights for her bedroom and she usually had them as blue since it was her favourite colour. Chloe knocked on her door and Elly called out to her telling the detective she could come in. When the detective walked in, she looked around. Elly had community playing but her nose was in a book, the detective chuckled to herself. Elly looked up from her book and tilted her head making eye contact with Chloe. Chloe sat at the end of her bed and asked how her day had been, Elly loved when Chloe and Lucifer asked about her day. They didn’t judge when she got excited about class that day or when she was talking about what she wanted to buy for herself. Elly had pictures hung up around her room and a few were of her at a skate park, Chloe nodded and went to make dinner. When Lucifer got home, Chloe told him they should get Elly a skateboard, the man nodded, “Yes of course! I saw her photos when she was putting them up. I noticed the skate park, but I didn’t know if we should get her one.”

Chloe nodded, she looked at different websites to see what they should get her. Lucifer thought about getting her a regular skateboard and a longboard. He knew Elly liked adventures and he had heard from Ella that longboards worked well for just a relaxing ride. He and Chloe were going to find some for her while Elly was in therapy the next day. The adults shared a quick kiss and then Chloe went to get the kids for dinner.


	4. When We All Fall Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is just for a small part of this chapter 
> 
> TW: This touches on some abuse and insinuates other things so fair warning

Elly worked hard at school she was distracted throughout the day because she had to meet with Linda afterwards. Tony noticed something was off and put an arm around Elly at lunch taking her for a walk instead of going to the table, she was confused at first looking at Tony for an answer. He took her outside and went to her favourite spot to sit out there, it was right under a large tree and Elly usually read underneath it. He sat down on the grass and motioned for her to sit in front of him, she looked at the ground and Tony started to play music. Elly laughed at this as Tony was jamming out to music. Tony asked if she wanted to talk about what was going on, Elly quickly shook her head and laid down looking at the clouds through leaves in the tree.

After lunch, the day was somewhat easier, she survived her last few classes and then waited for Lucifer to pick her up and take her to Linda’s office. Peter smiled and came up behind Elly hugging her, he kissed her cheek and she blushed. As soon as he did so Lucifer’s convertible pulled up to the school. Elly sadly said goodbye to Peter getting into the car and waved. Lucifer asked her about her day and she mainly shrugged off his questions. They pulled up to the office building, Elly quickly got out of the car and said she would see him later. She ran up the stairs to Linda’s office, she knocked on the door shaking a little bit.

As Elly was talking to Linda; Chloe and Lucifer went to find Elly a skateboard and longboard. Chloe also insisted on full safety gear, this had Lucifer chuckling. Chloe glared at him, he took the objects and walked out to the car. She smiled at him, “I hope she likes this. She’s been acting weird today.”

Lucifer nodded and took Chloe’s hand giving her a kiss, “These therapy sessions are good for her, but I think she gets worried about them. This kid has been through a lot. We just need to support her.”

The adults went their separate ways, Lucifer had given the boards to Chloe because she was going to the penthouse, he then went to go pick up Elly from Linda’s. When he got to the waiting room, he checked the clock and noticed that Elly still had ten minutes until her session was done. He played on his phone checking the door periodically. After ten minutes, he heard the door open and saw Elly with red puffy eyes. Lucifer looked at Linda as she walked out with the teenager. He stood and put his phone in his pocket, Elly wiped her eyes with her hoodie sleeves. Lucifer pulled her into a hug carefully and Elly didn’t move. He took her down to the car not pressuring her to talk about what had happened. Elly leaned back in the passenger seat and put her headphones in watching as the city passed quickly. She sighed quietly as they came into the parking garage, Lucifer parked getting out of the vehicle slowly seeing that Chloe’s car was also there. Elly got out of the car and went to the elevator not wanting to start a conversation. When the elevator finally got to the floor with the kids' rooms, Elly went and opened her door slamming it and turning the LEDs on. When she looked at her bed, she saw the skateboards, she ran upstairs and hugged Lucifer and then Chloe, “Thank you so much! I was saving up to buy them!”

Lucifer and Chloe grinned telling her that it was no problem. Trixie watched the three of them confused and then joined the hug herself. After the family was done Elly went to take a closer look at the gifts, she smiled as she saw Scooby-Doo her skateboard and then noticed the longboard didn’t have anything. She opened her computer and checked out some stickers to put on the longboard. When dinner was ready, she went back upstairs, getting around the table she had a small smile on her face. Elly felt at home with the Decker/Morningstar family, they were easy to talk to and they seemed to care. She knew they would probably send her away at one point but wanted to make sure she got to stay as long as possible.

After dinner, Trixie went to go do her homework and Lucifer asked about Elly’s session. She shrugged, “It was fine. We talked about shit…”

“I assumed you did, but when you walked out you were crying. Are you okay?” Lucifer asked not knowing how to help a 16-year-old. Elly shook her head and assured him that it would be fine. He nodded and went to get the teen a bowl of ice cream, he didn’t have it much but with Chloe and Beatrice around he would give the young girl ice cream. Elly thanked him, she knew she had to tell Lucifer and Chloe about her past soon, it was weighing on her shoulders and it was going to come out sooner or later. As she finished off her ice cream she sighed.

“Lucifer, I need to tell you something… I’ve been through a lot. I’ve been beaten and used in ways kids never should be. Linda has been trying to help me through this shit but it’s still really hard for me to open up. So yes, I cried today during my therapy session, it was because we discussed how I feel living here. I like it here, you let me see my friends and you don’t beat me if I get angry. So, thank you for giving me somewhere I can feel at home.”

“Elly, please know that the Detective and I just want you to be safe. Even if that means you need to go and cry in your room or scream. We want you to feel as though you aren’t just going to a bed at the end of the night, this is your home now. Even Trixie adores you! It’s not hard but she enjoys seeing you every day and getting to talk to you about school. When you took her to the diner, she loved it! She told me how cool it was that she was hanging out with teenagers,” he smiled at her and noticed that she also smiled but had tears on her cheeks. She thanked Lucifer for the talk and the ice cream, Elly then put the dishes in the dishwasher and went to her room.

When she got back to her room, she put her new gifts down in a clean area and got changed into her pyjamas. She then sat down at her vanity and brushed her hair braiding it. She listened to music sitting down at her desk to write, it was something she was trying to do more. Not just writing in the journal Linda gave her but writing stories made her think of different worlds, the writing was Elly’s escape. Chloe knocked on Elly’s door at 10:30 pm, Elly turned as Chloe opened the door and smiled, “Hey kid, it’s time to get some sleep.”

Elly nodded and closed her notebook up putting it in the corner of her desk and putting her pen away. She then smiled and waved to Chloe getting into bed and plugging her phone in. Chloe left closing the door quietly. Elly went to sleep almost as soon as Chloe finished closing the door. As the night went on Elly was tossing and turning in her sleep, she was also whimpering slightly. She woke up with a gasp, as she sat up and looked around noticing that she was safely in her bed at Lux. She calmed down and grabbed the remote for the television in her room, usually, she’d only use it to listen to music but to watch a movie was nice after a long day at school. She noticed that was the worst nightmare she had experienced since moving in with Lucifer and Chloe, it seemed safer to sleep at Lux, nobody would walk in and hurt her or do anything else. She grabbed one of the blankets she wasn’t using and held it tight. She opened Netflix and smiled seeing the different icons, Lucifer had helped Trixie and Elly set up their icons and then let them set up what they liked, Elly didn’t know if she wanted to watch “Community” or “Mama Mia”. It was a hard decision, but she chose to watch the former. It always made her smile. Especially after nightmares, she then stood up pausing the show and going to the kitchen. What she didn’t notice was Lucifer standing in the kitchen near the stove, her head was low as she went to the fridge. Lucifer turned hearing the fridge door open, “Elly what are you doing up so late?”

She shrugged not feeling a need to answer him when she found some juice, she grabbed a glass and filled it then looked at him, “What are you doing?”

He told her she was making some hot chocolate, telling her he had a nightmare about hell. Elly nodded and told him she had a nightmare too; she didn’t tell anybody about them and would usually just look exhausted the next day. Lucifer sat at the island with a mug of hot chocolate he sighed looking at his hands. Elly sat down across from him and took a small sip of her juice and noticed her hands were still shaking. The gentleman noticed this as well and frowned, he commented on the fact that it was probably a rough one. He then asked if she needed anything, Elly was quick to shake her head, “Nah. I’m just going to finish my juice and then watch TV until I can sleep.”

Lucifer nodded and cleaned up after them when they finished, he looked at her sadly, “I doubt you want a hug right now. Not from a man so, I will just say goodnight.”

She nodded as a simple thank you and went back to her room, she crawled back into bed and grabbed the blanket she had been holding before heading to the kitchen. She turned Community back on and leaned against her wall. She tried as hard as she could, but she just couldn’t fall asleep, she just watched the screen. At points where she would usually laugh, she just stared blankly. It was no use, the nightmare wouldn’t leave her mind, it had all started because Chloe and Lucifer had told her they didn’t care, they didn’t want her. Just like everybody else, Elly begged for them to take her back. That she had never meant to be stupid or annoying.

Lucifer went back to his and Chloe’s bedroom thinking about what had happened. When he got into bed, he saw Chloe stir as she woke up, he smiled and kissed her. She held his hand and looked into his eyes, “Are you, okay babe?”

“Of course, Detective. Just memories from hell,” he sighed and leaned back in the bed. Chloe nodded and kissed his cheek, Lucifer then told her about Elly being in the kitchen. The adults shared a look, they couldn’t avoid talking about her nightmares forever. Nothing in life could be avoided for long. The adults nestled back into each other and fell asleep.

Elly kept writing and thinking about breathing techniques that Linda taught her. She tried to keep her breathing steady, it was getting difficult as flashes of the dream kept coming back to her, it was terrifying. After a while, the sun started to come up, she looked out the window and watched the sunrise. Elly sat in her beanbag chair holding her phone, she just wanted to survive the week and then go skating with her friends. If she could make it through the week, she’d be happy enough. Faster than she thought her alarm went off and she started to get ready for school. She grabbed her black jeans, a tank top and a flannel shirt. Lucifer and Chloe had taken her shopping and let her pick out whatever she wanted. It was a lot of dark clothes. It was simple and they were easy to pair with other things. As she got changed Elly looked at her glasses and thought about wearing her contacts, if Elly was honest with herself the glasses worked on her, the contacts were just an excuse to try and feel pretty. She shook it off and went to the kitchen to get something to drink, after nights like last night she was never hungry. Lucifer was already up and cooking breakfast for the family as Elly walked in. He smiled and asked if she would like breakfast when Elly shook her head and told Lucifer frowned. Elly also said she was going to skate to school, and that she wouldn’t need a ride home. He gave her a quick nod and handed her a bag with some food, “Here you go. Have a good day okay?”

Elly nodded and gave him a small smile taking the lunch bag and going back to her room with her water bottle. She got back to her room and grabbed her skateboard and helmet and put it on. When she got outside; she put her headphones in and started skating to the school, she had turned on her sad playlist getting to school enjoying the sunshine on her face. When she finally got to school, she went to her locker and put her gear and lunch in it. She then went to go find her friends. Yet before she could find all her friends, Elly ran into Mrs. May. The older woman laughed and helped Elly up, “Hello Elly. You should probably watch where you’re running,” When May noticed Elly looked exhausted, she frowned, “Are you okay?”

Elly nodded, “Yep. I am just fine and dandy Mrs. May,” the teen gave a tight smile and went to go find her friends putting her headphones in as she walked away. When she met up with the others, she told them about the skateboards Lucifer and Chloe got her, she suddenly couldn’t help the grin that grew on her face. The group smiled and said they’d go to the skatepark that weekend, as they all went to their classes El realized she had English with Mrs. May, she groaned and went to get her books. She read a bit of Hamlet during the night and had gotten ahead of where her class was as well as reading The Great Gatsby for fun, May had recommended that book as one to read on the side. When she walked into class, she saw Lance Hunter sitting in the desk next to where she usually sat, he saw her and smiled, “Hey Elly! You going to come to sit where you usually do?”

She nodded and sat down in the desk she usually did, “Why are you sitting beside me, Hunter?”

He simply shrugged, “Well, I want to be your friend. That and Peter told me you love this class but hate not having any friends in it,” he gave her a small smile. Elly nodded and grabbed her books, she looked up at the board and grinned seeing there would be a debate. Elly had wanted to join the debate club but never actually was confident to sign up. As May discussed all that they needed to include she paired people up and they would debate against each other.

She got through her first few classes and then went outside with her friends for lunch to show them her skateboard, she did a few tricks but then went to go put it away to eat during the hour. As she was coming back from her locker Brock Rumlow walked up and shoved her. He and his buddies laughed at her, his best friend Grant Ward pulled her up and smirked, “Hey baby girl.”

She growled and tried to push him off of her, all Grant did was smirk and kiss her neck. She tried to yell for help, but he covered her mouth. Elly had never believed in God but living with the devil helped switch that. She prayed hoping somebody would find her and help. Lucky for Elly, Coulson walked out of his classroom and saw the football players, “Hey what are you kids doing?!”

Grant moved away quickly, “We were just having a nice conversation. Weren’t we baby girl?”

Elly looked at Coulson and nodded, he told the kids to back off and then took Elly to his classroom. He let her sit where she pleased as he sat at his desk. He asked her what had happened, Elly knew she should just lie but Mr. Coulson was one of her favourite teachers. She tried to lie and say it was nothing, but she just let it slip out. Phil nodded and emailed Fury about it. He took Elly up to the office and had Skye go get the Avengers. They all came as quick as they could, Fury was in the middle of asking Elly what had happened and had Maria Hill the vice-principal checking the security camera footage. When the meeting finished Fury had called Lucifer and Chloe to come to get Elly. She went to her locker and grabbed everything waiting for Lucifer and Chloe at the gates of the school.

When the couple pulled up, they saw a sobbing Elly surrounded by her friends including Hunter, Fitzsimmons, Skye, Mack and Trip. Also standing with the girl were Mrs. May and Mr. Coulson. Chloe parked the car and got out, “Hey Hun? What happened? Are you okay?”

Elly shook her head and was holding on to Natasha tight. Chloe started to kneel in front of the teens. She told Elly they were gonna head home, Elly nodded and stood to grab her things and going to the cop car noticing Lucifer was shaking in the front seat. He got out and went into the school and ran to the office. He walked into Fury’s office and demanded to know what had happened. As that was going on Chloe was trying to help her breathe. After ten minutes Lucifer came back out and thanked Mr. Coulson, he then went and got in the car. Chloe looked at him and nodded as he turned to see Elly holding her knees tight. The trio drove to Lux, when they pulled into the garage Lucifer called his lawyer ready to press charges against the assholes that had done this. Chloe told Elly they were working a case and they would bring Trixie home later, the teen nodded and got out of the car grabbing her things. She got in the elevator and went to her room, as soon as she got into the room, she threw her things on the bed. She went to the bathroom and took a shower sobbing and trying to scrub everywhere Grant had touched. She wanted to scream, after an hour of scrubbing, she gave up and got into the fuzziest pyjamas she owned. She climbed into bed and laid in her room; her blinds were closed.

A few hours later Trixie was dropped off at home by Linda and Amenidiel, Lucifer had asked the couple to check on Elly and make sure that she was safe after what had happened. While the angel and Charlie played with Trixie, Linda walked to Elly’s room and knocked. The girl called whoever it was they could come in. Linda walked in and sat on the end of Elly’s bed, “Hey, I heard what happened at school today. Sweetie what that boy did, God that boy deserves to be sent away for life. You did nothing wrong.”

Elly didn’t verbally reply but she nodded slightly and sat up and held her knees close to her chest. Linda put a hand on Elly’s shoulder, she reassured the teen that she wasn’t here as a therapist but as an aunt. Elly thanked her but explained to her that it didn’t matter, Elly knew nothing would happen to Grant, he was a star football player. Linda thought differently, she knew Lucifer would be getting the best lawyer he could.

Elly looked around and remembered she was in her bedroom at Lux. She didn’t have to worry about Ward or Rumlow. She thanked Linda and said she wouldn’t worry over it anymore. Linda nodded and left the room, Elly stood up and went to her vanity, she looked at herself and started crying again. As she was in the middle of sobbing Tony called. Elly answered, “Y-yeah? What do you need Tones?”

“Hey, we just wanted to make sure you were at home comfortable. Peter is freaking out, he just wanted to make sure you were safe and that you grabbed all you needed.”

“I did. Thank you, guys. I just really needed to get home; I think Trix is home. I might go see if she wants to play a game or watch a movie.”

“Yeah, would you still like to go to the skatepark this weekend?”

“We’ll see. I’m sorry, I don’t think I’ll be at school for the rest of the week.”

Tony supported her answer and said goodbye. Elly then went to go get some water, when she got to the kitchen Trixie was already in there unpacking her lunch. When the younger girl saw her, she hugged the teen. Elly hugged back holding back her tears, Trixie stayed surprisingly quiet. Elly then stood and got herself a glass of water. Trixie then asked if they could watch movies and El nodded, she suggested they watch them in her room; knowing Trixie loves her beanbag chair. Trixie nodded and held Elly’s hand as they went to the teen’s bedroom. When the two got settled El asked Trixie what she would like to watch. The younger chose Beauty and the Beast as she curled up under a blanket, Elly sat on the couch in her room. As she looked around, she realized that her dream had been wrong, Lucifer and Chloe did care about her. Fuck they had helped her decorate her room and made sure she had what she asked for and more. She leaned back checking her phone, she mainly just had text messages from her friends saying they told their teachers she wouldn’t be coming for the rest of the week. There was no doubt in her mind that Skye had ranted to her mother about Grant, Skye hated him since freshman year.

Elly knew Grant would lie; she was never going to be able to do anything again. He would tell everybody she asked for it. He always said that he thought he was the fucking greatest. Elly wanted to beat the shit out of him. She couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down her face at this point and her breathing quickened, Trixie turned to notice Elly was freaking out. The pre-teen stood and walked to Elly, “Hey, Elly it’s okay you’re at Lux. We’re at home, mommy and Lucifer will be home soon.”

Elly nodded counting to ten and slowing her breathing and calming down. Trixie hugged Elly tight, the teen hugged back after a few seconds and wiped her tears away. The kids climbed into Elly’s bed and snuggled close the Beauty and the Beast still playing in the background. After a few hours and multiple other movies, Lucifer and Chloe got home and looked for the girls. When they couldn’t find Trixie, they went to Elly’s room to ask where the younger girl had gone. They instead found the children asleep and curled up in Elly’s bed. Chloe noticed the tear stains down Elly’s cheeks and her heart broke, Lucifer took Chloe’s hand and went to go sit on the couch by the piano. He held Chloe tight when they sat down.

Chloe was the first to speak up, “I want to kill that boy. He still is trying to claim Elly wanted him, I hope he gets prison time.”

Lucifer kissed her hair, he tried to calm her down, assuring her that he had already hired a very talented lawyer. She nodded hiding her face in his neck, a detective was going to take a statement from El within the week so they would have evidence to incriminate Ward. Lucifer stood to go make dinner and Chloe went to get changed. When Chloe came back Trixie was sitting on the couch, she looked up at her mom, “Mommy, what happened to Elly? We were watching Beauty and the Beast, when I saw her, she was freaking out and crying.”

Chloe didn’t tell Trixie what had fully happened, but she did tell her that it was being dealt with. Trixie accepted this answer and hugged her mother. Lucifer had a plate full of food in his hand and smiled, “I’m he going to take this to El but there is more in the kitchen for us,” he gave a small smile and went to Elly’s room with the food. He knocked on the door softly and she called to tell him to come in. He walked in and looked at her, she was sitting in bed looking small and defenceless. Lucifer took the plate and sat down on the side of her bed; he placed the plate on her bedside table. Elly thanked him and kept watching Community, the man nodded and stood slowly. He didn’t want to frighten her by moving too quickly or even touching her. Elly noticed what Lucifer was doing and instead hugged him, he pets her hair and didn’t fight the hug. She thanked him for coming and getting her and for bringing her dinner. He reminded her that she was now part of their family. That like Chloe and the Urchin he would protect her.

Elly nodded and pulled away sitting back on her bed, she took the plate up slowly and laughed at the fact Lucifer had just made some chicken strips. She ate them and checked her emails seeing one from Mrs. May, it explained that she wasn’t going to miss much other than working on the debate. She had also been told that May was happy she was home safe. The email made her feel a little better, Elly knew Grant could and would have done worse if Coulson hadn’t stepped out of his classroom. She shook her head and took a breath, she wasn’t gonna think about that. She was going to eat dinner and then start writing. She was distracting herself; it wasn’t what she should be doing but why would she let her mind think of that asshole! He had no right to touch her! It made her want to scream, Grant Ward only cared about himself, he took whatever he wanted. Elly turned on her Bluetooth speaker and connected her phone, as soon as it was fully connected, she turned her music on and started writing things in her journal. She didn’t care what was written this was for her; that fuckwad didn’t get to control her life. Linda explained that the quicker she tried to tell herself it wasn’t her fault the sooner she could heal. Fuck was Elly trusting a shrink, now said shrink was technically family and was just there to check on her and Trixie earlier. Elly slowed down and looked at all she had written, she sighed and leaned back in her chair. She frowned closing the journal, she turned her music down a little bit. She opened her blinds looking outside and sitting in her beanbag chair. She watched as cars passed on the street, she enjoyed watching it and curled in a blanket tight. Her show still playing in the background as she watched the city bustle with movement and grinned. It was almost calming to watch as all of the cars passed, her hands were still shaking but not as bad as when she had gotten home. Lux was her home, that’s all she could think about. Chloe and Lucifer wanted her there with them. They weren’t just using her for money or to look good for the public, they wanted to protect her and give her a good life. Elly had a picture of Trixie, Lucifer and Chloe that she kept hidden, it was one she took when they decided to take a walk on a beach and Trixie ran ahead to be with the adults. She took the picture to show what she had wanted one day but now here she was, living with them and feeling like family. Elly was finding life could be easy, she didn’t have to rush to eat or make sure she hadn’t messed up at school that day; Elly found Lucifer and Chloe were really easy going with her. They would give her time to come home, but they never insulted her for spending time with her friends.

She watched kids movies and joined the weekly game night; she had no clue what could’ve happened if Lucifer and Chloe didn’t get her case and helped her out. Elly messaged her friends

** I do it for the girls and the gays: **

**Stranger Things:** Thank you. For checking in on me.

 **Sparky:** El you are part of this group, of course, we’re gonna check on you

 **Jolly Green:** Elly, how many times have you helped with shit like this?

 **Tin Man:** God! I was about to murder Ward

 **Red-y for Me:** I started cursing at him in Russian.

 **Spy Kid:** Everybody remembers, Elly’s caretakers work with the police and there are cameras in the hallways

 **Stranger Things:** Plus my therapist came by after I got home.

 **Spiderling:** El, I’m sorry I didn’t go with you. I would’ve fought them

 **Large:** Yes! We should have gone with you!

 **In Charge:** Guys, Ward would’ve done it anyway. He’s obsessed with Skye and Elly has been spending loads of time with Skye and her group of friends

 **Sparky:** My god that guy is such a fucking creep! I’ll send you the homework Elly

 **Stranger Things:** Thanks Tones. If you guys wanna come over tomorrow I bet Chloe and Lucifer wouldn’t mind.

 **Jolly Green:** I’d love to. Maybe we could all study together, I know Mrs. May has a few English classes and I need help with the debate.

 **Stranger Things:** Um yeah, I can help with that

Elly went up to the living room and smiled, “Hey Lucifer, Chloe, could my friends come over tomorrow after school?”

The adults looked at her and nodded, “Are you sure you want them to come over though?” Chloe asked not judging just curious. Elly nodded reassuring them that she was fine. She told them that having her friends over might help more. Lucifer smiled and nodded, he didn’t mind having the teenagers come over and visit. They were great kids, plus they helped make Elly feel safe. Elly thanked them and went back to her room, she laid down on her bed and told her friends they could come over tomorrow. They all sent different versions of “I’ll see you tomorrow” and Elly leaned against her headboard. Elly scrolled through Instagram bored as shit. She then opened TikTok and smiled seeing her friends acting like idiots, as she kept scrolling, she didn’t pay attention to the time. 10:30 rolled around and Chloe came to tell she should get to sleep, Elly nodded and stood to hug Chloe, “Thank you, Chloe. If I didn’t have you and Lucifer… I don’t know what would have happened if you two hadn’t come into my life. So, thank you so much.”

“Elly, you are an awesome kid. You go to a school where only brilliant or athletic kids can get in. I am so happy you’re living here. Now why don’t you try to get some sleep,” Chloe hugged the girl back and kissed her hair. Elly pulled away and crawled into bed, she curled up under her blanket as Chloe left. Elly plugged her phone in and then closed her eyes trying to get some sleep. She slowly fell asleep hoping she didn’t have any nightmares.

Elly got through the night after a few nightmares and she had done the breathing exercises and would get herself back to sleep. She slept in the next day and only woke up when Lucifer brought her breakfast in bed. He explained that he was going to stay home and work on the bookkeeping for Lux. Elly nodded and started to eat the bacon he had brought, she swallowed her food and told him she was going to head to a skatepark near Lux. Lucifer was nervous to let her go alone but didn’t want her to feel like they wouldn’t trust her to do as she normally would. Elly told him she wouldn’t be very far and that she would have her cellphone if she needed him. He nodded and gave a small smile; he trusted the young woman but after yesterday he didn’t want her to get hurt or attacked. She finished her breakfast and then ran to shower and get dressed, Elly finished she sat at her vanity and thought about doing makeup but decided against it. She put her contacts in and grabbed her skateboard and went right to the skatepark. As usual, Elly had her headphones in and was humming along to the music as she passed people on their way to work or just on a walk, she got to the empty skatepark and stopped for a minute. She took her headphones out; Lucifer had bought her Bluetooth ones so she wouldn’t have to worry about a cord. It was nice to keep them in while she did things where a cord would get in the way. She put her bag down where she could see it and started to skate around and take her mind off the stupid shit of the week. After a few hours, El knew it was time to head home, the school would be almost over, and her friends would be coming soon. She grabbed her bag and went back to Lux, as she walked in Jeremy grinned, “Hey kiddo. The parental unit is in his office if you want to say hi.”

The teen nodded and went to go see Lucifer in the office, she greeted him with a wave and a small smile. Lucifer grinned and stood passing her a can of soda. He told her not to tell Chloe about it, as the other adult had told him not to give the kids so much sugar. Elly nodded and promised she wouldn’t tell the Detective. Lucifer asked Elly how her outing was, and she talked about being outside for a good five minutes, the man couldn’t help but grin as she spoke. When Elly finished the soda, she ran upstairs to clean her room for her friends so that it wasn’t a complete disaster. She turned some music on and danced around cleaning her room as quickly as she could. By the time, El finished her friends were texting her to tell her they were almost at Lux. She then left her room and waited at the bar for them, drinking a glass of water. When the large group entered the night club Elly jumped out of her seat smiling and saying hello. She went with her friends up to her room grinning. It was nice having them over, Tony and Bruce sat with Elly on her bed, Clint sat on the loveseat with Pietro, and the others were situated on the floor throughout the room. Elly curled up with the two boys she saw as brothers. The three had been friends since kindergarten and Bruce, Elly and Tony had seen the horrible parts of each other’s lives, they stayed close and when Lucifer knocked on the door Steve answered. He looked at the three on Elly’s bed and gave the teens around the room a look, they all just shook their heads. Elly looked up, “Hey dad.”

Lucifer looked at her in shock, Elly then realized what she had said and started stuttering apologies. Lucifer walked over and hugged the girl, he had a huge grin and he looked at everyone else, “I was just coming in to ask if you would all like to stay for dinner. If so, I will make an area in the living room for us all.”

The teens agreed to stay for dinner and Elly hid her face in her pillow while Lucifer left. She groaned in embarrassment and Bruce rubbed her back, he assured her that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Lucifer was her guardian, it made sense for her to call him dad. Elly asked if Bruce and Tony wanted to stay the night like when they were little. The boys nodded grinning and telling the large group stupid stories about the others as kids. Elly even piped in telling everybody about the time Tony spilt water on him and Bruce making it look like the two 11-year-olds peed themselves. Nat walked over and kissed Bruce’s cheek, she assured him that she didn’t think any less of him.

Dinner came and went, then while most of the group left Lucifer drove Tony and Bruce to grab pyjamas and clothes. When the boys got home, Elly was eating cookies with Chloe and Trixie, Tony and Bruce sat on the floor and Lucifer hugged Chloe kissing her. Elly and the boys went to her room after a bit and they stayed up talking. The three stayed close, Bruce and Tony had spoken to Mr. Fury about not being in classes until next week. Tony told Elly about them not going to classes and Elly asked if they wanted to stay. The two young men looked at each other and nodded, Bruce told Elly they would stay. She grinned and yawned snuggling into her best friends' sides, they all soon fell asleep and slept peacefully.

When the sun rose so did Bruce, he got up and stood watching the sunrise from El’s window. He then sat on the couch and watched TV, all while Tony and Elly snored softly. Trixie knocked on the door and Bruce stood, “Hi Bruce! Mommy and Lucifer wanted me to tell you three that breakfast was almost ready!”

He smiled and nodded looking towards the bed where the other two were still out, “I’ll try to wake these two losers up.”

Trixie looked over, “Are they cuddling?”

Bruce nodded and smiled, he told the little girl that the three friends had known each other for a long time and that they were now like siblings. The little girl nodded and smiled leaving the doorway going to the kitchen. The boy then went and shook his friends, “Guys wake up. Chloe and Lucifer made breakfast,” the other two teens groaned but Elly woke up. Tony hid his face and Elly then sat on him to wake him up, he laughed and told them he was awake. The three musketeers walked to the kitchen and grabbed some food thanking Lucifer and Chloe. The adults smiled and ruffled Elly’s hair. After Trixie was dropped off Lucifer wanted to ask the teens how they became so close. Elly was the first to answer, “Tony and Bruce met in preschool. Then for kindergarten, I had been put in the same school as them. During playtime, I was all alone so Tony, being the aggressively loud child, came and asked who I was. Then Bruce told Tony to calm down and asked if I wanted to play with them. Being the new kid is hard, all of those kids knew everybody before I showed up, these two weren’t like the others. I was passed around from house to house, Tony and Bruce always cared and if they knew I wasn’t safe they would try to help. When we were little it would be, they had me stay with them but one day Tony’s father Howard found me while Tony was playing with his robots in the lab. I was just sitting under the table reading but Howard somehow noticed me and screamed telling Tony horrible things. So, then it was just making sure that I was getting enough to eat, and I wasn’t all bruised before school.”

Lucifer nodded and looked between the three of them, Bruce nodded looking down at his feet sadly. Lucifer gave the teens mugs of hot chocolate. Elly was the first to pick hers up, she took a sip and stared at the table. Her hands were shaking slightly, the teens went back to Elly’s room after their beverages. The three looked at pictures from when they were little laughing, it was hard to think about the good times. Having their photos around helped, they kept them around for times like today. As the three of them stayed in bed watching TV, Lucifer would bring them snacks and drinks. He was trying to make sure that all three of them were okay, Elly was thankful she had a guardian that was trying to take care of her and even wanted to help her friends. After a while Lucifer had finally just brought a bunch of snacks and large glasses of water, they all relaxed in El’s room, Lucifer sat down with the kids and had looked at the TV as they watched IZombie. He noticed Elly had some strange tastes in television shows, as the three young adults watched intensely, Lucifer was texting Chloe and asking what to do if the teens were watching TV. The Detective told him not to worry about it and just watch with them, he stayed with them until he had to go get Trixie.

Getting home was nice, Beatrice told Lucifer all about her day. The devil chuckled and ruffled the little girl's hair, lately, she had been calling him her step-devil. Lucifer was starting to let the kid into his life more and she was wiggling into his heart and he didn’t know when he had started going soft, he had spent the day tidying up and making an area in the living room for the Urchin to do her homework, in case she needed any help with a difficult subject. He was brought out of his thoughts when Trixie asked for his help with Spanish homework. The devil nodded agreeing excitedly to help her, he was excited to use his knowledge of every language with the Urchin. Getting to the living room of Lux, Lucifer and Trixie sat down starting on her Spanish homework and joking.


End file.
